


Where is Max in kingdom hearts?

by Morteaforu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Feels, Father and Son, Gen, I refuse to believe that max doesn't exist somewhere in the canon, I want to see sora react to goofy having a kid it would be priceless, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Where is max in kingdom hearts seriously, daisy duck mentioned, mentioned sora's mom (Kingdom Hearts), queen minnie mentioned, takes place somewhere around kingdom hearts ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: a simple short oneshot where Sora meets goofy's son max when they make a quick visit to Disney castle.seriously where is maxie in kh?





	Where is Max in kingdom hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> A random headcanony idea I slightly expanded on when I was thinking with all the kingdom hearts iii hype. I was hoping Max might show up I haven't spoiled anything about the game yet for myself as I am poor and can't buy it yet,
> 
> oh I tried to translate Donald in () next to his usual speech

"I can see the castle coming into view! You guys ready to land?" Sora smiled back at his friends from the wheel.

"Ready! A huck!"

"Wwwait!"

Donald took his hat off and made an attempt to flatten and smooth a few rough feathers before replacing it.

"Weady!" (Ready)

Sora laughed Donalds temper flared.

"Hwey apeearenwices are importaint!" (Hey appearances are important!)

"Aw don't be such a worry wort Donald besides I don't think Daisy will still be upset withcha if that's what your worried about."

Donald shot him a glare Goofy and Sora laughed as Chip and Dale guided the ship to land.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! How have you been!" Sora waved as he walked of the gummie ships ramp soon finding the two chipmunk mechanics at his feet.

"haha you see us all the time dummy!"

"No but I mean like in the flesh! .. Or is that fur?"

Before Sora could debate that thought out further the gummie bay doors opened drawing all their attention. It was a young teen maybe a year or two older than Sora. The intruder wore bits and pieces of knights armor over a bright red hoodie. His hair was black and tangled a small helm sat lazily at an angle on his head. He wore various belts and buckles around a pair of baggy pants and grieves. But most of all he looked kinda like Goofy. Except not as happy the teen scanned the room eyes focusing on Goofy. 

"MAXIE!!!" Goofy ran forward tripping and tangling himself with the teen laughing

"Hey Get off me!"

"Whoops sorry! Uhahuhahuu.... So hows my best buddie doing!" Goofy untangled himself and gave the teen a bone squeezing hug.

"Aw I thought we where his best buddies..." Sora pouted turning to Donald. 

Donald let out a sigh "Come on.."

Sora followed Donald over to the two, Goofy still not having let go of the teen a laughs and smiles as the teen was trying to pry himself free. His face going slightly pale as Goofy had a arm slung partly around his neck.

"Gooofy I fink the kidd nweeds to bweath!" (Goofy I think the kid needs to breath!)

"Opps Sorry Maxie!" He relaxed his grip giving the teen one last squeeze before letting go. The teen took a few quick grateful lungfuls of air before standing and walking over rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ughhh.... Thanks Donald." The teen smiled apologetically turning then to face Sora.

"You must be the Keyblade wielder."

"Yeah!"

"Names Max" Max held out a hand and Sora shook it grinning.

"Sora"

"Sora.. Hey thanks for looking after my old man I know he can be well... A goof at times."

"Hey no problem Goofy is... Wait WHAT!!!?" 

"Well yeah Sora! This here is my boy Maximilian Goof!" Goofy said proudly patting his son on the shoulder.

"Could have sworn I mentioned him to ya at some point."

"Wait your son... So that means?????!!!!!" Sora's brain broke at the implications he stared wide eyed at Goofy then Max.

"Anyways what brings ya castle did the Queen need ya for somethin?"

Max shifted his dads hand off and put some distance between them.

"Nothing much just started guard duty with Pj. Heard second hand that you'd be stopping by thought I'd see how my old mans been sice you

know because its been... What like TWO years!!!"

"Oof I'm REALLLLL sorry about that Maxie... It wasn't on purpose .... You know I couldn't tell nobody that we have been off-"

"E-HEM..." Donald's eyes narrowed warning him.

"Right Ops... Maxie I.."

"Humph.." Max shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets glaring at Goofy.

Goofy looked crest fallen. But I mean who could blame him I mean what kid wouldn't be upset over something like this? Sora had recovered somewhat and was about to say something when Donald held out a feathered hand stopping him. Max walked back over to his dad and crouched down next to him. 

" *sigh* I know it's not your fault and that this is important and all... Just try and keep better in touch okay?" He gave his dad a light 

punch on the arm and goofy smiled a bit.

"...Did ya get my letters? " Goofy's voice sounded hopeful.

"... Yeah but they stopped for like a year, so I had no clue what was going on until recently when you started sending them again."

"Wee're still twying to piiece what happened ourselves" (We're still trying to piece together what happened ourselves) The mysteries on

how they had moved from that castle to wake up in the twilight town mansion still remained.

"Anyways I held you guys up long enough you should hurry. You don't want to keep her majesty waiting and I need to get back to paroling.."

"Oh your right it was nice to meet you!" Sora smiled and walked to the door.

"See ya." Donald waved and followed suit but goofy stayed still watching Max who was now talking to the chipmunks quietly.

"... Could you boys go on ahead? I want to catch up with my boy it won't take long."

"... Goofy we nweed to-" (... Goofy we need to-) Donald started to complain but Sora hollered over his shoulder

"Go right ahead we'll see you later!" and with that he started to push an angry Donald out the door.

As the door closed he caught a glimpse of Goofy running over to his sons side laughing. 

("You know I should write my Mom later...") He thought to himself continued to drag an enraged Donald down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or format issues, it's not really my strong suit... but I hope that you liked it. ;w;


End file.
